Forever Asleep
by DixieMame
Summary: A being of chaos and a being of laughter. Together, there should only be happiness. So who keeps screaming?  semi-sequel to 'Waiting'.


I guess you could say this is a sequel to 'Waiting', but really you could read this without reading that. I had some reviewers asking me to do what would happen if Discord got out again. I have no time to write a full fic, but I decided to give this crazed short a try, leaving just what's going on to your imagination. A lot of people are portraying this couple as 'dawww look how much fun they'd be!' which I do enjoy, but my twisted mind loves villain/hero relationships for the potential of obsession and darkness.

* * *

><p>Pinkie Pie could have slept for much longer if she didn't feel wet drool dripping onto her snout. Her eyes opened in an instant, and she saw the cause was her pet alligator sleeping on her face. She smiled, finding this a pleasant sight to wake up to. She gently moved her head to roll Gummy onto her pillow, and slid out from under her bed sheets, excited to see what today's weather would be. She propped her front hooves on the nearby window sill and to her delight saw tornados of spaghetti and gumdrops swirling across the land. Today was already off to a great start.<p>

With a merry hum, she began bouncing out of her room and strolled through the intricate hallways that today were made out of melting wax. It allowed her to slide all about, and her ecstatic giggling bounced off the walls. She could have easily slid all morning without breakfast, but one of the walls dissolved, allowing her to pass through and bump into the breakfast table. As per the norm, her diet was only sugary sweets, and today she dove face first into a massive chocolate cake. As she slurped and chewed, she noticed a growing shadow covering her body. She lifted her messy face from her treats, and beamed happily at the provider of her meal. "Good morning, Discord!"

Had he been there all along, or only shown up at this last second? It was impossible to tell either way, which was the point. He loomed over her, and stuck his claws into a doughnut, somehow only eating its hole. "Good morning, Pinkie Pie." He tossed the remains over his shoulder. "I was almost worried you'd sleep the whole day away. After being asleep for over a thousand years in stone, it's hard to remember other ponies need their rest."

"Aw, I'm sorry to keep you waiting!" She climbed on top of the table, wading through punch bowls and maple syrup. "But I love what you've done already! Spaghetti tornados! You could just bite one end, and slurrrrrrrp it all up!" She spun around to demonstrate what it would look like, and wound up falling on her back into several lays of cupcakes. She then flailed her hooves around in continued merriment. "And a wax house! That was so much fun, going over there and going over there!" She rolled around in the sweets, letting her fur get coated in sugar.

"But you haven't even been outside yet." He casually grabbed Pinkie by her tail, and lifted her up, taking a long lick off of her back and smacking his lips afterwards. "That's where the real fun will be. Now, go and see, before I eat you all up."

"You're so silly, Discord!" She lightly bopped him on the nose, and when he let her go, she resumed prancing on the now black and white tiled floor. "If you ate me up, you'd get such a tummy ache!" She made a game for herself to only jump on the black tiles, and jumped down the hallway that only now appeared. He slithered after her, as the wax walls hardened into a hall of mirrors. Each reflection of the unusual couple portrayed them in crazier antics, roaring with laughter and playing off each other in an endless play of chaos. Only one mirror refused to play along, and Discord stopped to look at it, annoyed at what he saw.

"_Let me out_!"

Pinke Pie banged her hooves against her glass cage, knowing that it wouldn't break since she had tried this ever since she was first imprisoned. She shook her head to move her straight mane out of her face, desperately trying to appeal to whatever heart and sense could be found in her captor. "Let me out! I wanna be with my friends again! I wanna see my family! This isn't fun!" All she got in response was Discord's aggravated expression, showing that once again she had failed to convince him of anything. Her anger flared, and she used her entire body to try and slam into the mirror. "My friends will get me out of here, and then they'll kick your butt! They'll find the Elements of Harmony, and you'll be sorry!"

Discord sneered quietly, and then glanced over at the Pinkie Pie still bouncing in the hallway. The Pinkie in the mirror saw her too, and in a desperate act of futility, tried to yell at her. "You have to wake up! He's not our friend! He's just going to keep hurting everypony! Wake up!" She wasn't surprised that the other her didn't react in any way to show she had heard a thing. Dejected, Pinkie hung her head, pushing her head against the glass. "That's not me… That's not really me."

"Yes, well," Discord waved an airy hand of dismissal, summoning a mallet to his claws. "If you would just accept your life as it is, it'd be much more fun." In a sudden bout of frustrated rage, he smashed the mallet into the mirror, shattering it into a million little pieces. Yet her image truly wouldn't leave him, and was now reflected in each small shard, each one containing trapped tear drops. He knew it shouldn't bother him, but it did, and he was tempted to continue smashing the pieces until they were nothing but dust.

"Discordie-ordie-orrrd!" The Pinkie in the hallway called after him, wondering what was taking him so long to catch up. "You coming?"

He welcomed the distraction, and pushed the problems out of his mind. "You weren't honestly thinking of going without me, now were you?" He was at her side in seconds. "You can't have chaos without Discord." With a thought, the rest of the house was gone, and they were walking on clouds of steel. Pinkie hung her head over the edge for a moment, admiring all the work he had done for the world that day. She then looked back to him, her discolored eyes shining with wonder. For a passing moment, his mouth twitched in displeasure at her eyes. They weren't her true eye colors. This wasn't the true her. Not entirely, anyway.

But as always the discomfort was fleeting. He ran a paw over her still sugar coated body, and then licked at his fingers when she returned to gaze at the disasters below. She would love everything he had distorted this day, as she had every day, as she would every day. He relaxed onto the cloud, and rested his head on top of hers, planning what to do for the rest of the day to make her laugh again. This was all the Pinkie he needed.

"Let me out!"

Eventually all of her would submit to him. He was a creature of patience. He also had plenty of inventive ways to kill the time.

"Let me out!"

She tastes delicious.

"_Let me out_!"


End file.
